


Stories of Safety

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Pre-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: As part of the company sent to take back Erebor, you've become accustomed to danger. Yet this is a battle you're not sure you'll make it back from and Thorin isn't sure either.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Stories of Safety

You’d been friends with Thorin for longer than most members of the company. Your father had been the Kings most trusted advisor and when you and Thorin were born, the two of you would often play together during royal meetings. As you grew older, the two of you grew closer, coming to each other for advice, and in Thorin’s case, to escape the responsibilities of being prince. Other times it led to the two of you sparring, in fact most of the scars you’d received when you were young were because of Thorin.

The both of you were lucky to have escaped the day Smaug came to the Lonely Mountain. Running throughout the palace neither of you had seen each other and both of you feared the worst. When you finally made it to safety the both of you were equally relieved to see the other. Over the years, the friendship remained, and you were the first person Thorin trusted with the knowledge that he would be reclaiming Erebor.

You were the first to sign up to join him on the journey, followed by Dwalin, Fili and Kili. The others gradually joined on. While it was sad to say goodbye to those you had come to know, all your hopes were geared toward reclaiming your home. The trip of course was treacherous, and you hadn’t been sure about Bilbo when it was first mentioned that he’d be needed. He’d proven himself useful along the way, and when you had finally made it to the mountain, he proved himself once more by making his way inside and conversing with Smaug.

Over the entire journey you’d never once had any change of feelings for Thorin. You’d never once seen him in any different a light than you had before. But as the journey progressed, Fili and Kili both began insisting that you were Thorin’s One. Every time they brought it up you shook your head and dismissed the idea. You were friends with the dwarf, nothing more. nothing less. But the day at the mountain, when Smaug left, there was a small change. It became was just a feeling, something you could easily ignore. Something you could push aside in order to do your duty.

But the feeling that you had, became pushed aside by worry. Gold sickness had overtaken Thorin. It had worked its way into his mind from the moment you stepped forth into Erebor. Balin had been the first to notice it, but you hadn’t seen anything off. Thorin was acting like the Thorin you had always known. You hadn’t seen anything wrong when he didn’t react to Smaug being dead. When the gold sickness became worse, you looked back on the small things and blamed yourself for not helping him earlier.

His mind was corrupted, but slowly, slowly you began to see a change. Balin had been persuaded by Fili and Kili during the journey, that you were Thorin’s One, and so he believed that you could be the only person to change Thorin. To help him become his old self. You hadn’t seen how you would help, gold sickness had never been cured, but you would not give up. The only possible way of healing Thorin that you could think of was speaking to him, telling stories of your childhood, hoping for some reaction. At first there was none, but you spent your days locked away with him, talking, waiting for a response but getting none.

Hiding away you hadn’t heard any news of what was going on. Only at night, when finally having dinner, the other dwarves would keep you updated. The worst had yet to come, the battle had yet to arrive but it was fast approaching. You kept working with Thorin, continuing to persist and make some sort of progress. It came slowly, but you did. 

It was a story from your childhood in Erebor, how the two of you got into some trouble because of something you couldn’t remember. But that one detail you couldn’t remember became the one detail that Thorin could. He corrected you on it and you began telling other stories, leaving parts open-ended, things for him to finish. It took time, but slowly Thorin came out of the gold sickness. He didn’t quite remember what had happened beforehand, he didn’t remember speaking to Thranduil and the people of Laketown.

He didn’t remember but he wouldn’t back down, he wouldn’t admit defeat. War was coming to Erebor, and you would fight alongside your friends. Or you would try to.

In the middle of gathering weapons, preparing your armor, Thorin entered the room. Everyone else was meeting at the front of the gates, leaving the two of you alone.

“I can’t let you fight” he spoke.

You turned to face him, setting your sword at your side.

“You aren’t letting me. I’m doing so because I want to.” you responded.

“Then stay here and be safe because you want to” Thorin pleaded, and his tone confused you.

Had Fili and Kili been right in their assumptions?

“Why should I stay Thorin? I need a true reason”

“Stay because you are my One. Stay because I need to be able to know that you are safe. Stay because I love you”

“Thorin. Promise me. Promise me that as my One you’ll return. I’ll stay here, I’ll stay safe but you have to come back to me”

Thorin pulled you close, letting you lay your head against his chest.

“I will come back alive”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by me (locke-writes)


End file.
